My Crazy Life(The Opposite of Darkness is Love)
by kenziestar
Summary: Jane is married to Maura and is pregnant with Maura children when she is kidnapped by Hoyt then is kidnapped by Dominic with in the span of four months. On top of being kidnapped twice and being pregnant Jane has amnesia. So what happens six years later on a filed trip to a police station?
1. My Box

"I have to disappear Jane and I want company. I think I will take you and your child with me." He says rubbing my abdomen with the tazer.

"You will never get away this Hoyt! My team will find me, you won't win this."

"I already won Janie."He says hovering over me and the last thing I hear is the piercing scream of my wife.

WEEK TWO.

"What is your status?"

"My name is Detective Jane Rizzoli-Isles I am married to Maura Rizzoli-Isles who is the mother of my unborn child." I say and the door above me slams shut.

WEEK FOUR

"What is your status?"

"My name is Detective Jane Rizzoli I am married to the mother of my child."

"Better slightly. Something to tell the boss." He says and slams the door putting me in the dark once again.

Whos 'boss'?

WEEK SIX

"What is your status?"

"My name is Jane I am married to Maura pregnant with her child, you monster." I say and the door slams shut without another word.

WEEK EIGHT

"What is your status?"

"My name is Janie I am married to Maura and pregnant." I say and the door above me slams shut.

WEEK TEN

"What is your status?"He says coming down into my box standing in front of me.

"My name is Jane I am pregnant." I say and he hits me across the face.

"Not for much longer, Janie." He hits me one more time before going back up to the top floor.

WEEK ELEVEN

A man I have not seen before comes into my box Im not sure why he is here.

"Who are you married to Janie?" He asks.

"I am married to Maura." I answer receiving a hit to the face causing me to stumble back.

"Who are you married to Jane?" He asks again.

"Maura." I answer for the second time receiving yet another hit. This goes on for at least ten minutes.

"Who are you married to?"

"No body." This happens for seven days.

WEEK TWELVE

"What is your status?"

"My name is Janie." I say.

"Are you married Janie?"

"No."I answer.

"Very good Janie."

I'm a pregnant nobody. How can a pregnant nobody be married to somebody?

WEEK FOURTEEN

"What is your status?"

"My what?"

"Status?"

"What does that mean?" I ask confused by his question.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"Um.. Female and pregnant."I can't remember anything other than being pregnant. I only know that because I'm getting bigger in my stomach and they don't feed me enough to get fat. But why can't I remember my own name? Maybe I don't have a name if I can't remember it.

WEEK EIGHTEEN

I am woken up by a lot of shouting outside of my box.

"I want my wife and you are not going to stop me!"

I hear shouted and then there are two very loud sounds.

Then the door to my box is opened.

"Janie is that you honey?!"

"No."say as the strange man comes down into my box. He raises his hand to face and I close my eyes against the pain I know is about to come, but what I feel confuses me. It is a soft touch, not a hard slap I was expecting.

"Do you know who I am Janie?"He asks looking into my eyes.

"No. Are you boss?"I ask remembering what hitter said when I first got here, 'something to tell the boss.'

"No I'm your husband. Domanic."

"So you are the father to my baby then?"I ask putting my hand on my pregnant belly.

"No. I'm the father to your babies. Twins!" He says happily leading me out of my box. Hitter is laying on the ground with red stuff coming out of him.

"Don't worry honey he won't ever hurt you again."

Maura

Four months have gone by and there was nothing. No sign of Jane or Hoyt are. Jane should be almost five months pregnant with one or two of my children. I worry if she is being taken care of properly health wise if she is still pregnant.I am brought out of my thoughts by my cell phone ringing.

"This is Doctor Isles."

"Maura it's Vince I need you to come to headquarters now. I will tell you everything when you get here."

"Okay I'm on my way."I say grabbing my car keys and locking the door behind me.

Once I park my car I head straight for the bullpen.

"Vince. What's going on?"

"There was a report of gun fire at an abandoned warehouse an hour ago."

"What am I doing here then shouldn't I be at the warehouse then?"

"Maura, two people were killed one of them was Hoyt."He says and I fell my legs start to give away but Detective Frost holds me up.

"Oh my god!"I look in his eyes silently asking him to tell me the other body is not my wife.

"Jane..She- We got there as soon as we could."  
"NO! She is NOT dead!" I scream causing the few people that are in the room to look at at me but I couldn't care less.

"No! Not dead just not is still missing. Well kidnaped again actually." Frost says leading me to his desk sitting me down in his chair.

"We have video surveillance outside the warehouse. You can see a man go in the building but he never shows his face. Approximately twenty minutes later you see him exit with a woman that looks a lot like Jane." Thats when I see it.

"Make it back up. Just as they exit. There look."I say pointing at the screen.

"She gained a couple pounds?" He asks zooming in on the picture to get a better look.

"No look at the shape of her stomach Frost. She's pregnant." I say smiling at Jane on the computer screen.


	2. My What?

**In the hast to post the first chapter I for got to post an A/N and a disclaimer saying ' I own nothing will never own anything to do with Rizzoli and Isles.**

 **So with limited interruptions I give you what previously happened on _The Opposite of Darkness is Love_ **

* * *

_"We have video surveillance outside the warehouse. You can see a man go in the building but he never shows his face. Approximately twenty minutes later you see him exit with a woman that looks a lot like Jane." That's when I see it._

 _"Make it back up. Just as they exit. There look."I say pointing at the screen._

 _"She gained a couple pounds?" He asks zooming in on the picture to get a better look._

 _"No look at the shape of her stomach Frost. She's pregnant." I say smiling at Jane on the computer screen._

* * *

"One of those men raped Jane, got her pregnant and you are smiling at that?! Really Maura?! Shes your wife!"

"We were planning on telling everyone once we knew that the pregnancy took but she was taken before we had the chance to find out."I say looking down at my hands.

"You mean Jane-"

"Is five month's pregnant with my children? Yes she is."

 _FOUR MONTHS LATER_

Jane

"Push. ..9.10. Now breath push on the next contraction." My Douala says rubbing my back. I have never been in so much pain. Dominic said we had planned a home natural water birth when we found out I was expecting twins.

"OWWW! Why would I agree to no Drugs this is excruciating!" I scream as another contraction ripped through my body.

"Push Janie.1 ..10 very good Janie the head is almost out now one more push and we will have one baby . 1.2... You have a beautiful baby girl and would you look at that hair it's just like her mommies."She says putting my baby in a blanket then handing her to me.

"Arizona Charlotte Bianchi."I say looking down at my baby girl as she opens her eyes for the first time. They are a light hazel color with specks of green in them.

"Are her eyes okay? Is this color normal?"

"It is very rare but normal, there is nothing to worry about." She says taking Zoe out of my arms and giving her to Dominic as another contraction starts. It only takes two more pushes before the second baby is out.

"It's a baby boy."She putting him in a blanket like she did Arizona.

"Aaron Vincent Bianchi."He has dirty blonde hair and is looking at me with deep brown eyes that match mine. They both have something of mine but nothing of Dominic's except his last name.

Maura

"Jane would have given birth today." I say to Angela who is making lunch in the kitchen as I sit on the couch.

"We already had names picked out. Arizona and Charlotte if they were both girls. Aaron and Vincent if they both boys. She said if it was one of each we were going to name them Arizona Charlotte and Aaron Vincent."

"Those are beautiful names Maura. You would make wonderful mothers."She says coming to sit next to me.

"Yeah we would have. Excuse me, I seem to have a foreign body on my cornea." I say as I get up to go to my bedroom but on the way there I pass the room that should have been made into a nursery and completely lose it. I just sit in the doorway and cry for what should have been.

 _SIX YEARS LATER_

Jane

Today August 24 2013 the twins are six years old, and they are ready to go to school and be independent.

"Ma you gotta stop staring at us and take us to the bus stop so we won't be late our first day."Zona says after she is finished eating.

"Ron are you finished."I ask my son looking at his half eat waffle.

"Yes mommy, my tummy is to nervous for food."He says picking at the now cold waffle.

"Okay then lets get going." They grab their backpacks and head to the front steps and wait for me to close the door. Luckily the bus stop is not that far the house.

"Bye my babies have a good day okay?"

"Bye ma!" They both yell before getting on the bus to school.

Maura

I sit in my office looking at a notification email from the governor informing me that a group of first graders will be visiting the department. And I start to wonder if my children would have been in the same class as this one. Just thinking that makes me want to cry and it's been six, will I be able to stop thinking about them?Do I want to not think about them? About my wife and children?

Jane

When the kids got home the first thing the did was shove a form in my face asking me to sign it so that they could go on the field trip to the police station and of course I would sign it but I have to Know what it says before I do and I dont know how to read. That knowledge left with all my memories when I was down in that box.

"Have your father look at it when he comes home and if he says you can then you can, okay?"

"Okay." They say and go to their rooms.

About thirty minutes later Dominic enters the house.

"Honey I'm home."He says turning around locking the front door behind him.

"I'm in the kitchen." I say cleaning up the last of the dishes from lunch.

"Daddy!"The twins yell as they come around the corner .

"How are my two favorite munchkins?"

"There is a field trip coming up at school, so we need you to sign the form to allow us to go."Aaron says pushing the form up into Dominic's hand with Arizona doing the same with her form.

"And where are you going on this field trip of yours?" He asks taking the papers from both children, signing without even reading.

"An underground evil science lab!"Aaron says because that is the one place he wants to go to that doesn't exist.

"We are going to the police station, daddy Ron is just exaggerating again."

"I don't see why not it's a police station. How much trouble can they get into at a police station,Janie?"He asks hugging me from behind .

"Not a lot. So when is this field trip?"I ask turning back to Zona and Ron.

"It's in two days." Arizona says putting her and her brothers forms in her backpack so they won't be forgotten.

Maura

Today is the day the children come the the station and I have made sure that all bodies are put away and all sharp instruments are put away.

"Maura?"

"Yes Detective Korsak."

"The children have been upstairs for the past ten minutes. And I left them with Frost. He was showing them how he could use their fingerprints to pull up their parent's profile if they had one and the last thing that they did when I left."He says pushing the up arrow in the elevator.

When we get to the bullpen there is a little girl and boy fighting over who goes first.

"Aaron ma said that girls go first. And if you don't let me I'm gonna tell daddy you eat the last Connolly."

"Fine. We have the same parent's any way Arizona."

Aaron and Arizona and their six year old twins, that's doesn't mean anything. The little girl ,Arizona, places her hand on the scanner.

"Your not gonna get anything. My ma and daddy are good people."She is barely able to finish her sentence when the screen in front to my right lights up with a picture of someone I never thought I would see again then there is a picture of a man I don't recognize.

"That's my mommy and daddy. Why does it say she was kidnapped? We saw her this morning when we left." Aaron asks me, I look down at him but see Jane looking back at me. He has Jane's eyes and my hair, and she has Jane's hair and my eyes. This is not possible.

"Hey your eyes look like Zona's eyes. Zona this lady has eyes that look like your's."He says causing Arizona to run over and look at my eyes.

"How come you have eyes like me and hair like Ron?"

She asks and I know I can't tell her the truth but I can't lie either. I can feel myself start to hyperventilate. I can't seem to catch my breath. I put my hand out to steady myself so I won't fall and put my hand on the scanner. It's to late because once I pull back there is already pictures of Jane's and I wedding flashing across the screen. Newspaper articles on when she was taken by Hoyt. And the enhanced photo of her and the man that took her from Hoyt at the warehouse.

"That's my daddy and ma right there. And my ma and you right here"Arizona says pointing at the warehouse picture and my wedding picture.

"This man right here is your father?"Vince asks them.

"Yeah his name is Dominic Francisco Bianchi and my mommies name is Janie Dorothy Bianchi. My name is Arizona Charlotte Bianchi and my brothers name is-."

"I can say my own name Zoe. My name is Aaron Vincent Bianchi."He says and then it's as if a big black blanket is thrown over me and everything around me fades out.

Jane

I'm in the kitchen when my cell phone start ringing. I look at the caller ID and it's the police station. I wonder what my kids could have possibly done for them to have to call me.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is Detective Vince Korsak at the police station your children are visiting today, I was wondering if you and your husband would be able to come down to the station?"

"What happened are they okay?"

"Your questions will be answered when you and your husband get here."

"Okay we will be right there. Dominic we have to go down to the police station to get the kids."

"Go by yourself I just got home I'm tired!" He says and throws a pillow in my direction but misses completely.

"Okay bye." All I receive is a muffled grunt and I exit the house heading to the station.

When I reach the police station there are people staring at me.I look around and see the top of Arizona and Aaron's heads in the cafe sitting with a blonde woman.

"Mommy!"They both yell as I round the corner just as a woman comes through the kitchen doors.

"OH MY GOD ,JANIE!"She says dropping whatever was in her hands and rushes towards me.

"Um..Do I know you?"I ask stepping in front of Ron and Zoe.

"How dare you talk to your own mother like that? Have you lost your mind?" asks looking hurt.

"My what?!"


	3. My Children

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and followed my little story. I would also like to thank Terri411 for your more than surface review and thoughts! Thank just so you guys know I'm still in school and it will be starting back in little less than a month. I'm not going to use it as an excuse to not post new chapters, just as an excuse to be a day or two(maybe three or four) days late.**

 **Disclaimer:Nope**

"OH _MY GOD,JANIE!"She says dropping whatever was in her hands and rushes towards me._

 _"Um..Do I know you?"I ask stepping in front of Ron and Zoe._

 _"How dare you talk to your own mother like that? Have you lost your mind?"She asks looking hurt._

 _"My what?!"_

* * *

Maura

"Mommy, this lady has the same hair as me and the same eyes as Zona. Her name is Doctor Maura Isles." Aaron says grabbing his mother's attention.

"Maura Isles. Why does that name sound so familiar?" She asks more to herself than to me. Arizona jumps off the chair she was sitting in to stand in front of Jane tugging on her sleeve so would bend down.

"On the scanner upstairs, it showed a picture of you and . She was in a very pretty white dress and you in a white shirt and pants. Can I have a dress like that? And why you never talk about ? She knows a whole lot about you. She knows your birthday, your favorite color,your favorite food. But she didn't know your middle name, Aaron asked her, she said it was Clementine. And before you were married to daddy your last name was Rizzoli. And that your name is Jane, Janie is just a nickname that some people call you."

"You done Zoe?"Jane asks with an amused look at the young girl.

"Yeah." Arizona says while nodding her head causing her dark curls to bounce up and down.

"Hey Arizona, why don't you and Aaron sit here and color with while I talk with your mom?"I ask with a smile.

"Okay."They say at the same time.

"Jane would you come with me please?"I say holding my hand out to her as I step into the elevator. She looks at the elevator like it's a death trap.

"It won't hurt you I promise. I can't lie Jane, you can trust me."I say as I continue to hold my hand out to her. She takes it hesitantly, and as she does I feel the spark and tingle that I thought I had lost forever. And by the look on Jane's face I know she can feel it as well. I look down at our combined hands and for the first time notice the fading bruises she is trying to conceal with the long sleeve shirt.

She must notice me looking and pulls her hand out of mine.

"Jane?"

"It's nothing."She says moving closer to the corner of the elevator.

"They look like hand prints Jane. You can tell me what happened. I want hurt, and I don't want you to get hurt. Please tell me, remember I can't lie."I say turning my body towards her fully.

Just as she goes to open her mouth to say something the elevator dings, signaling to us that we have reached our destination.

"We will talk about this later Jane."I say emphasizing the word 'will'. She simply shakes her head in agreement. She reaches for my hand as I step out of the elevator and I smile up to her as we reach the doors of the bullpen.

"Jane?"Both Korsak and Frost say as they look up from their desks. She looks at both of them with a confused look before stepping behind me as if seeking protection from them both.

"She doesn't know who Angela is nor who I am, and I suppose who the two of you are as well."

"Are you saying lost my memories?" She asks me in a whispered tone though I am positive the Korsak and Frost heard it as well.

"I'm saying you don't remember some of the important people in your life Jane. Your mother, your partners, your wi-. Me."

Jane

She stops herself from saying something else and I want to know what she was about to say.

"My what Maura."I ask.

"How about I show you instead?"

"How?"

"With the scanner that lead us to you in the first place."

"Okay."I say and she leads me into a room to the right of where we came from, up to a desk with a lot of different things.

"Just place your hand on the hand in front of you."She says pointing to the hand print on the desk. I place my hand on it and moments later the screen on the wall above me starts flashing a lot of files and pictures of Maura and I, and newspaper articles about me and her too.I look at a newspaper article and read.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli, the very same Detective Rizzoli who shot herself to shoot and kill a man that killed seven other people, has just announced her marriage to Doctor Maura Isles. They are now Mrs and Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles."I look back at the pictures, there is a picture of me and Maura in all white, then one with our hands entwined, rings sparkling on both our ring fingers. We are stand in front of a beautiful sunset facing each other with our foreheads pressed together.

"We were married before I married Dominic?"

"No Jane we are married. Dominic lied to you, he kidnapped you from Hoyt who kidnapped you as well. We had just finished IVF when he took you from me."

"What's IVF"

"In Vitro Fertilization is commonly known simply as IVF. You were implanted with two of my fertilized eggs. That's why both Aaron and Arizona have something that resembles me. Aaron's hair and Arizona's eyes."  
"No you lying. I have to go home. He doesn't like it when I'm late."  
"Jane you have to understand that we-I-can't let you go back to that monster." She says stepping in front of me. I can't even argue with her about him being a monster because. He hits me a lot, sometimes for no reason. But mostly when I'm not on time, so I have to find away to get out of here.

"I have to, he is the father to my children and my husband. I can't just abandon my marriage."I say and she flinches as though my words have physically hurt her.

Maura

"If you walk away from me you will be walking away from our marriage that wasn't based on a lie. A marriage that was full of love, hope, and joy of what was to come. If you go back to that marriage you will be walking back into a loveless, untruthful, and abusive marriage Jane. Is that really the environment you want to raise our children in?" I say trying my best to hold in the tears that want to be released.

"Not our, my children." She says as she rushes by me before I can stop.

"What have I done?"I say finally letting the tears flow.


	4. My Fault

**Hello again fellow readers we meet once more. Know that there is always a method to my extreme madness. And as usual I write and you give your wonderful much appreciated thoughts. Thank you and good day.**

 **P.s: Just know I learned how to remove a hostile review and I wont hesitate to do it again.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Rizzoli and Isles**

 _ **STRONG TRIGGER WARNING FOR DOMESTIC ABUSE**_

* * *

Jane

I go down to the cafe to see my 'mother' talking to the kids.

"Aaron, Arizona we're leaving."

"But mommy she made us cookies."Aaron says holding up a cookie in both hands.

"Then we'll take them with us. Do you have any to-go containers?"Ask turning to face her.

"Yeah, but why would you need a to-go container. I just got you back. Why do you want to leave so soon?"She says while holding the container in her hand.

"Dominic doesn't like it when I'm late. We have to go now."I say taking the container out of her hand putting the cookies into it.

"Okay. Here this is my and Maura's numbers if you ever need anything."She says writing the two numbers on the container in my hand.

"Thank you. Come on."I say holding my free hand out to Arizona because Aaron has a cookie in both his hands, and head to the exit.

It's well after dinner time when we finally reach the house and I know Dominic is going to be upset with me. I barely get the front door open before Dominic is screaming at Aaron and Arizona to go to their room. And I am backed into a corner before I can open my mouth to apologize to him or explain what happened.

"You know I don't like it when you are late Janie. *SLAP* You know what happens when you do something I don't like.*PUNCH* Do you know how worried I was about my children out there *KICK* with *SMACK* their STUPID.*KICK* Floozy mother?"After awhile I open my eyes just to see him winding up for another hit directed at my face. Moments after I feel his fist connect with my face I see a light. And for a second I think he killed because I can clearly see Maura standing in the distance. As she starts walking towards me the scenery around me changes and we are in a doctor's office.

"Hey there sleepy head. The doctor said you would have to take it easy for a few days until we know that the gunshot wound is healing properly, okay?"

"What?"  
"You have to take it easy. Didn't you hear me I said it loud and clear."She says as her face contorts into something far more immoral than before. I close my eyes in hopes that when I open them I will wake from this memory of sorts. But when I reopen them the sight before me is so much more disturbing. Gone is the memory of Maura, in front of me is a scene that I thought could and would never happen, in front of me is Dominic hitting my baby girl only a few feet away.

"You brought this on her Janie! It's the only way to teach you I will always win!"He yells but all I can hear is my baby girl crying and Aaron screaming at Dominic to stop. And all I can do is scream hoping to attract Dominic to me instead of my baby since I'm unable to move because of the beating I received. As I go to scream again I notice Aaron's baseball bat lying on the floor and thank god that it isn't in the closet where it is supposed to be. I grab it and gather all the strength in my body and I start hitting him.I hit him for every time he beat me, all the years he stole from me, the memories he stole from and the ones I will never have because of him, and for hitting my baby girl. I don't stop until I know he won't be able to get up and hit me or one of my babies ever again.

"I win."I drop the bat and look at Arizona. Its my fault there is a bruise starting to form under her right eye,and its my fault she is lying the same way I was just moments ago. She's not even crying anymore, I would think she was unconscious if she wasn't blinking.

"My baby girl."I whisper as I sit down next to her and pull her into my lap.

"What did I do to daddy ma? I didn't mean to do it I swear."She says clutching to my shirt as tight as her tiny hand can allow.

"Honey, hey look at me. He's not your daddy anymore, and you didn't do anything wrong, Zoe."I say to her as Aaron comes around the corner to sit next to me and his sister.

"Can we get a new daddy since he's not anymore?"Arizona asks.

"Or another mommy. Can Miss. Maura be our new mommy. But you're mommy so we can call her … um… Mama. What do you think Zona?"

"I think we should ask her if she want's to be our mommy before we go trying to find a name for her. And she would be mommy because we have a ma."Arizona corrects him in almost a whisper. I'm surprised she is talking this fluently because even though I'm not a doctor I know from past beatings she must have a few bruised ribs If not broken ones. Doctor. Maura's a doctor. I have to call her she would know for sure.

"Cookie."I whisper to myself.

"I think she would NOT want to be called cookie ma."Arizona says.

" Not for a name. Aaron hand me the cookies and my phone."

"Okay."He says jumping to get them from where they landed on the ground when I fell.

"Thanks buddy."I say dialing the second number, it rings twice before she answers.

"This is Doctor Isles."

"Maura I'm sorry for what I said and know you're probably really pissed at me right now but I really need you. Zoe needs you. And Dominic needs a straitjacket, serious medical attention for every possible ailment that can be caused by repeated blows by a baseball. And please hurry Maur."I say and I hear her sharp intake of air.

"I'm on my way Jane. Don't worry I will bring back up for your husband."She says and I wince at the foul word Husband. Just as I think this I am blindsided by another memory.

 _"I am more manly therefore I would be the guy which means I get to wear pants to our wedding Maura."_

 _"So you're saying once we are married you're the husband and I the wife?"_

 _"If it means I don't have to wear some fluffy white dress."_

 _"You will be the prettiest groom ever then."_

What the heck was that? I don't get to find out the answer as I hear knocking at my front and Maura in my ear.

"It's me, Jane."She says and I hear the phone disconnect. I soon find out I can't stand without shooting pains throughout my body.

"Aaron I know I tell you never to open the door, but mommy needs you to open the door just this one time."

"Okay mommy."He says and runs over to the door unlocking it and coming back to my side. Maura is the first person to walk in, followed by Detective Korsak and Detective Frost, and several paramedics and uniformed officers. They go check on Dominic and I hear one of them say he is just barely breathing. A part of me wishes he weren't breathing at all for what he did to my baby. A man comes over to us and reaches for Arizona causing both of us to call out.

"MOMMY NO!" She cries wrapping both her hands around my neck.

"MAURA!"I call out not trusting this strange man with my daughter after what just happened to her.

"I'm here, everything is going to be fine."She says crouching down next to the three of us. I know I just meet her but I feel like I have known her for a very long time. And by the bits of memory I have had I know its because I have. And I can't wait to have all my memories of her and of both of us back.


	5. The non-chapter

NOT AN UPDATE!

My computer was taken so I have to rewrite all the chapters I had ready to post. The next chapter will be up in the next few days. :)


	6. My Perfect Little Family

**I'm SO SORRY that is has taken so long but this is just a filler chapter. MAYBE ;) And just to remind you guys school starts THIS Monday. There is about three or four more chapters left, I might be persuaded to write a sequel but we will cross that road when we get there. Happy reading!**

 **NOPE I OWN NOTHING.**

 _"Aaron I know I tell you never to open the door, but mommy needs you to open the door just this one time."_

 _"Okay mommy."He says and runs over to the door unlocking it and coming back to my side. Maura is the first person to walk in, followed by Detective Korsak and Detective Frost, and several paramedics and uniformed officers. They go check on Dominic and I hear one of them say he is just barely breathing. A part of me wishes he weren't breathing at all for what he did to my baby. A man comes over to us and reaches for Arizona causing both of us to call out._

 _"MOMMY NO!" She cries wrapping both her hands around my neck._

 _"MAURA!"I call out not trusting this strange man with my daughter after what just happened to her._

 _"I'm here, everything is going to be fine."She says crouching down next to the three of us. I know I just meet her but I feel like I have known her for a very long time. And by the bits of memory I have had I know its because I have. And I can't wait to have all my memories of her and of both of us back._

* * *

Maura

I'm sitting in the waiting room with Aaron in my lap playing with my necklace. Jane said she didn't want him to see her or his sister in pain once the doctor's started the examinations.

"I know who you are."He says putting his hands in his lap and looking up at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're me and Zoe's other mom. You don't have to tell me it's true. Me and Zoe look like you, but we look like mommy to. And when mommy said we aren't going to have a daddy any more, Zoe asked if we could get a new one but I asked if we could get another mommy and if we did could you be our new mommy and she didn't say no. But me and Arizona have to find out a name, what do you think about mama?"He ask but I can barely breath let alone put together a coherent sentence.

"Um… I uh… Well-."

"Doctor Isles?"

"Oh thank god. Yes right here."I say standing up lifting Aaron on my hip easier than it should be with him being a six year old.

"Both Jane and Arizona sustained bruises to several ribs, multiple contusions to the face and upper body, but the baby is fine. We did a CT scan on both mother and daughter. Arizona's scans were clear but Jane had a blood clot deep inside the medial temporal lobe that controls her memory. The doctor's believe that over time the clot will reduce to nothing and she will regain her full memory."

"Oh thank god. Can we go see them now?"

"Yes of course, room 7-104. Arizona should be joining you shortly if she is not there when you get there."

"Thank you."I say and head to the room holding Aaron.

I walk in with the nurse and doctor with Aaron on my hip.

"Thanks for watching him Maura."I start to open my mouth to talk but Aaron cuts me off.

"Is Maura me and Zo's other mom? 'Cause we look like her but we look like you to."I can tell she wants to tell him that I am, but doesn't know if she should. But they already want me to be their other mom and I am so we should just tell them the truth, but before she answers him the doctor starts talking. Which is very rude even if it was a child speaking.

"Mrs. Rizzoli -Isles we have good news and good news, which do you want first?"

"Good news."

"The good news is that you should start regaining your memory very soon and the other good news is that with all that happened the baby is perfectly fine and healthy as ever."

"I cant be pregnant with his kid. Would you mind explaining to me how that is good news. How getting pregnant by someone who kidnapped me when I was pregnant with Maura's babies is good news."She said MY babies.

"I apologize. I just figured you would know your pregnant by now, your well into your twelfth week."The doctor says and he and the nurse leaves.

"So me and Arizona are going to be big brother and sister and Miss. Maura is our other mom?"

"Yes to all you just said Aaron." I answer for Jane.

"What did I miss?"I hear a voice say from behind me in the door way. We all turn and see Arizona in a wheelchair being pushed by a nurse.

"You missed a whole lot."Aaron says and proceeds to tell his sister all that has happened in the last few minutes.

"Did you pick a name yet? I think you should be called mommy but Aaron wants to call you mama."

"Well then since you two have different voices I say Aaron can call me mam, and he can continue to call Jane mommy, and you can call me mommy and continue to call Jane ma."I look up at Jane to make sure I haven't over stepped and see tears sliding down her face.

"Whats wrong honey? Are you in pain, would you like me to get the doctor?"

"No I'm not in pain. Their happy tears. I this perfect little family in front me. My perfect little family."She says reaching out and grabbing my hand, I have to agree withe her. This is a perfect little family.


	7. My Safe Haven

Like I said before THERE IS MEANING TO MY MADNESS! Happy reading!

NOPE

* * *

Jane

It's been about an hour or so since we decided on the names when my mother ,Angela, comes bounding through the doors.

"Oh my babies!"She said grabbing Arizona and I in one big literally rib crushing hug, but before I could open my mouth to say it Maura was already up on her feet pulling my mother off of us with a stern look of disapproval.

"If I ever see him again I am going to kill him for hurting my babies!"

"You were right Nona it worked. All I did was ask if ma was our other mother and she said yes."Says Aaron shocking both Maura and me.

"YOU told them I was their mother?"

"No. I overheard them talking about it in the cafe. And may have suggested they simply say they knew and then ask if it was true.

"So you told them to LIE? As though that's any better."

I think I'm just going to watch and stay out of this one. My mother is talking and moving her hands a lot very close to Aaron's face, I'm afraid he will get hit so I move to bend down and move him when I feel something hit the back of my head and feel myself blackout to the sound of Maura screaming my name.

" _I have to disappear Jane and I want company. I think I will take you and your child with me." He says rubbing my abdomen with the taser pressing hard enough to break the skin._

" _You will never get away this Hoyt! My team will find me, you won't win this." I say and feel the cable ties cut into my wrists._

" _I already won Janie."He says hovering over me and the last thing I hear before I feel the taser comes to life is Maura's terrified scream._

"Jane can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes honey."Maura, that's Maura's voice. I open my eyes only to be blinded by the light filling the room.

"Maura, light." I hear her step away and then return to the head off my bed.

"It's off now." She says and I open my eyes only to find the room completely empty except for Maura.

"The Doctor looked you over and said everything was fine. He found no explanation as to why you blacked out. He also said Arizona is free to leave and had to because children are not supposed to be on this side of the hospital. So Angela took them back to your house to get some clothes to spend the night at her place which is my place. Are you comfortable with them being at my house? I completely understand if you don't. I mean-"

I have to stop her so I ask a question, the easier of the two questions I have.

"Maura?"  
"Yes Jane?"  
"How are you not jumping off the walls right now?"

"Well I can't jump off a wall, Jane."  
"No, I mean why aren't you angry that another man raised your children as his own and now I'm pregnant with his child?" I say and she looks slightly confused.

"How could I possibly be upset? I finally have you and our children back in my life. And I'm not upset about you being pregnant with his child. It just means I get to raise his child after he raised mine. "

"I don't get it."

"What don't you don't you understand sweetheart?" How I could ever be married to someone so forgiving and remember only one good thing.

"How I could lose so many of the good my memories of you."

"Jane have you had a bad memory of me? Or a memory of anything before the twins were born.

"I have had a few of them."  
"How many have you had Jane?"

"Three. I think."  
"How? When? Maybe if we find out what triggers them, you have them you can get your full memory back.

"Well I had one when Dominic hit me and I feel hitting head, I had one when we were on the phone and you said husband, and then another when mom hit my head."

"You don't have too tell me if you don't want to but, what were they about? You're memories."

"Well the first one was of us in the in the hospital. You said the doctor said I had to take it easy until the gunshot healed. The second was of us fighting over me wanting to wear pants to our wedding so I said-"

"You are more manly therefore you would be the guy which means you get to wear pants to our wedding. Then I said"

"I was saying once we were married I would be the husband and you would be the wife. And I said If it meant I didn't have to wear some fluffy white dress."

"And you made the perfect groom that day."

"Oh Jane."She says sitting on the side of the bed wrapping her me in her arms.

"Why did he take me Maura?What did I do to him that enraged him so much he wanted to take me from my family? And not only me but our children as well. I am so sorry Maura. If I hadn't did whatever it was that I did to him you would have gotten to watch our children grow. I took that from you."I say barely containing the tears that are threatening to fall. Maura jumps off the bed as though my words have physically hurt her.

"JANE! I don't ever want those words to out of mouth you understand me? What happened is in no way you're fault. A man that was mentally ill is at fault for me missing my children grow up." She says and it's all it takes for the flood gates to open. Before I know it I am back in Maura's arms. I can't help to but feel so safe in her arms, she's my safe haven.


	8. Coming Soon

Hey guys . I'm really trying to bounce back from somethings that happened that took my away from my stories. I'm trying to balance new life and new adjustments and it's really hard. My stories are my copying mechanism, they are the only thing I have left of my old lif. But this is just to let you know that I have not given up and I'm still writing for my stories, even if it's just a sentence a day.

I'm trying to update all of the ongoing stories at once, and they should hopefully be up within this month. Thanks for sticking in here with me. You don't know how much it means to me.

KS


	9. My babies?

**Okay let's not kill the writer for her extreme lateness with this chapter I just got stuck at a one point during this chapter and had no clue how to go on so I did a time jump. It's minor but still a jump there may be a flashback in one of the next chapters to explain a few things. And that only adds to what's been going on In my personal life.**

 **Ps.** **There is a scene in this chapter that got inspiration from a fanfic. To the person who created that (if you're among those reading this), thank you. I'm sorry, I cannot remember who the original writer is, and there is a lot of stuff to sort through to find you. If any of you know what I'm talking about after reading this, if you would kindly let me know who wrote the line, please let me know so that I can give proper credit.**

Maura

She is in my arms is finally back and I won't let anything stop me from loving her, and I won't let anything or anyone take her away from me ever again.

"Mama, Mommy! We got new names that fit both of you better!" Aaron says as he, Arizona, and Angela enter the room.

"And I had nothing to do with it this time I swear." Angela says.

"Well are you going to tell us or do we have to play a guessing game?" Jane asks

"I just said them mama."

"Would mind saying them again so we can know who's who?" I ask him, but instead Arizona answers

"Aaron said since I call you ma we can just double it so it's mama. And you can be mommy still." Arizona says climbing up to sit in my lap while Aaron moves to sit in bed with Jane getting a lift from Angela who pulled a chair closer to the bed.

"I like it, what do you think mama?" I ask turning to look at Jane and Aaron.

"I think our children are amazing. And have their mommies smart."

"I have to agree with you that they are very intelligent. But they didn't get it from just me but you to."

"Mommy I'm sleepy." Arizona says snuggling into the curve of my neck and shoulder.

"Me too Zoe." I say leaning my head against the top of hers.

"You should take them home so you and them can get some rest Maur."

"Are you sure? I mean I'm sure Angela would love to spend some time with her grandchildren."

"I have spent the better part of the day with them, no offense but I could use the break." Angela says getting up kissing Jane the kids and I on the head before leaving.

"I'm sure Maura."

"Are you comfortable with them being there with just me?"

"Maura you're their mother. Of course i'm comfortable with them being there alone with you."

"Okay then. I will have to stop by a store on the way home to get them something to sleep in, and some toothbrushes and child friendly breakfast items.""I know you can do it so do it Maur. I've had to do it for six years you can do it for the night and I will be there tomorrow night to help you get comfortable with the new mom role you have to play now."

"Okay I can do this. I'm just skipping the first six years."

"Exactly! You will do great Maura." Jan says as I get Aaron settled on my hip that's not occupied by his sister.

"I will be here as soon as I can in the morning." I say as I head to the doorway only to be stopped by Jane calling me.

"Yes Jane?"

"I know we just me… Well I know we didn't just just met. And I know it might seem a little too soon and all but like I said before I feel like I've know you my whole life so I'm just going to say it. And you don't have to say it back if you don't want to I just feel like I should say it so you know I do, you know?"

"Jane?"

"Yeah?" She says a little timidly.

"Just say it so I can say it back please."

"I love you Maura."

"And I love you too Jane. Always have always will, I don't think I will ever stop loving you." I say as I turn and leave with both my children as they sleep peacefully against my hips and snuggled in the crook of my neck on both sides.

Five months later.

Jane

"Maura I swear if you are not down here in five minutes I will go to this doctor's appointment alone!"

"Okay I'm coming hold your harness."

"Horses Maura. It's hold your horses." Just as she is descending the first of the stairs I am hit with another memory.

 _"Maura you're going to make us late and then we'll have to make another appointment and pay the fee for not letting them know before twenty four hours of the appointment."_

 _"Alright i'm ready, hold your harness Jane."_

 _"Horses. Maura hold you're horses not harness. Although you sure were holding on tight last night."_

 _"I was not holding it that tight Jane."_

 _"Pfft, I have the fabric burns on my hips to prove it." I say and pull Maura in for a passionate kiss._

 _" Would you like for me to take a look at those burns when we get back?"_

 _"You know that along with ripping this dress off you are a few things I would like when we get back doctor." I say and pull Maura in for a passionate kiss._

And just as soon as it started it ends with Maura standing in front of me, and all I can do is remember the feel of her mouth against mine.

"Jane? Are you okay? Did you have another memory?" She ask bringing a hand up to rest on my shoulder, and I can feel my face heating up at the thought of telling her about the memory I just had.

"Yes, I had another memory. Now let's go find out if it's a girl or a boy trying to destroy my ribcage and kidney." I say trying desperately to change the subject.

"You are deliberately trying to change the subject. What was your memory about?"

"Maura can we maybe not talk about it? It's not that important anyway." I say walking to the front door and opening it for her.

"Okay, if you don't want to share what you remembered with me then you don't have to." She says walking towards the door and past me.

"Maura. I'm sorry." I say once in the car.

"You have nothing to feel sorry about, Jane." She says starting the car.

"Yes I do. All you did was ask me what I remembered, and how I reacted wasn't polite."

"Thank you, I accept your apology." She says pulling out of the driveway.

"You look very nice by the way." I say to fill the silence.

"Thank you. This was always your favorite of my dresses. That's why I wanted to know what you remembered. Because if this dress triggered it could only be one of the two other times I gave worn it. The first being when we went to Frankie's promotion celebration, and i'm positive that that wouldn't make you so uncomfortable. The second being- Oh. I think I know why you acted like that. You've always been shy about the subject of sex." She says and I feel my face heating up again.

"Maura can we please not." I ask rolling the window down too cool my face.

Not a single word was uttered the remaining way to the office.

"Rizzoli-Isles?" The nurse calls for us after a ten minute wait.

"Good morning ladies. I hear we are going too be finding out the gender of the baby today."

"Yeah, see if we're going its a girl or a boy pro soccer player in here."

"Well let's not easy time then. I'm going to check the heart first and then to the part we've been waiting for." She says putting the cold jell on my enlarged abdomen.

Soon a strange sound fills the room.

"Well that doesn't sound right." Maura says looking at the doctor.

"What? Is there something wrong with the baby? I ask once I see the confused looks both of them have on their faces.

"I think it's time to take a look." She says switching the machine on.

 **ohhhhh! CLIFFHANGER! What's do you think is wrong? Let me know what you think!?**


	10. Our Life

**Its summer time! No school means more updates, until I get a summer job that is. Well I have decided that this will be the last chapter for this story... But there will be a sequel titled '** _Our Crazy Life_ **' hence why I changed the title. Until the next chapter in a new story I bid ado.**

 **A/n: I own nothing but the right to play with the characters.**

 **P's. Help me with some names.**

 **P's.s terri411 it's not a lot but it's a glimpse.**

 _"Good morning ladies. I hear we are going too be finding out the gender of the baby today."_

 _"Yeah, see if we're going its a girl or a boy pro soccer player in here."_

 _"Well let's not easy time then. I'm going to check the heart first and then to the part we've been waiting for." She says putting the cold jell on my enlarged abdomen._

 _Soon a strange sound fills the room._

 _"Well that doesn't sound right." Maura says looking at the doctor._

 _"What? Is there something wrong with the baby? I ask once I see the confused looks both of them have on their faces._

 _"I think it's time to take a look." She says switching the machine on._

 ** _Five months earlier_**.

Maura

As soon as I walk out of the elevator to Jane's floor she is already walking into the elevator.

"They said I could sign all the paperwork so I could leave as soon as you got here so let's go. Oh and here, this is a list of medicine they gave me." Jane says pushing the ground floor button.

"Okay. Should you be walking this much?"

"No, that's why we have to go before they try and stick me in a wheelchair."

"Jane!" I say trying to scold her but instead it comes out with a smile.

"Maura!" She whines back, showing part of the old Jane. The doors close just as a nurse comes around the corner with a wheelchair.

"So how was last night? You what never mind I'll ask the kids,. You'll probably say it was a disaster and you did everything wrong and the kids will say they had a blast." Jane says hurriedly when we get to the car.

"Okay I won't say a thing." And for the whole ride to the hose neither one of us says a word.

"Mama!" The twins scream as Jane and I walk through the front door.

"Hi babies. Did you have fun with mommy last night?" She asks as we all sit on the couch, and it feels like I have done this a thousand times.

"It was so much fun. Mommy read us a book and we got to watch tv, but only for an hour. And then we got to sleep in a really big bed with mommy. And this morning we ate blueberry pancakes nana made while mommy went to pick you up."

"And let me tell you, this little girl eats just like you did when you were her age. It's almost looks like she's inhaling it." Angela says coming to sit in the armchair closer to Jane.

It's after dinner when Angela finally brings herself to leave. When the twins bedtime come around I decide to show them all the twins new room. But the only thing they saw was the big beds they both had and were sleeping before I could get a book to read.

"Every year on their birthday I would come in here and change something around to fit their age so when they came back everything would be perfect. I never gave up hope on getting them back. Or getting you back. There's a spare room across the hall from ours for you to sleep in. Some of your stuff in the bathroom and something to sleep in is on the bed."

"If you don't mind I actually wanted to sleep with you. Well not sleep with you not like that but like in the same bed, last night was the first time I can remember sleeping alone and I couldn't sleep that well by myself. But if you're not comfortable I can just lay with Arizona, she always ends up in bed with me anyway." She says turning to the kids room before I can even answer her.

"Jane. Our room is this way." I say holding my hand out to her like I did the first day I saw her again.

 ** _Present day._**

Jane

"Oh my god." The doctor says causing Maura and me to look at the screen.

"How could I have not **_noticed_** this before?" Maura says clearly knowing what is going.

"Anyone want to tell the scared pregnant woman what's going on?" I ask starting to panic a little.

"This type of thing happens more than you would think possible." The doctor says.

"Maura what do you see? What's wrong with the baby?"

"There's nothing wrong with the baby honey. I just thought you were putting on a little bit more weight than normal."

"Will you two stop beating around the Bush and tell me what's going on?!"

"There's nothing wrong with the babies Jane." Maura says, one word stands out from the rest though.

"Did you say babies?" I ask feeling the blood drain from my face.

"Yes, this sometimes happens with mothers who have had twins their first pregnancy. Your womb is already stretched out so there is enough room for the second baby to move around freely, meaning that when you lay on your back when we did all the other ultrasounds one of babies would move in a comfortable position which was either on top or up under the other other baby. You can also say the baby was hiding."

She says but I'm still stuck on 'babies'.

Maura

"Four, Maura. Four kids. Four. Not three, but four. Four little kids to love for the rest of our lives." She says and can see the joy radiating off her.

"Well now that we know there is two are you ready to find out the genders?"

"More than ready." Jane and I say at the same time.

"Well if you would look right here, that's too low to be a finger but too high to be a toe." The doctor says winking back at us.

"He's going to be a star in soccer." Jane says and I picture all of us sitting in the bleachers at his first game.

"Well get signed up for a ballet class to then, it's a girl."

"Two beautiful girls and two handsome boys for two amazing mothers. I'll give you two a moment alone. Meet me in my office when your done so we can adjust your medicine to support twins." She says and leaves us with pictures our babies.

"How could I not know there was two babies growing inside of me?" She asks looking at her swollen belly.

"Well I think it's because you've always thought it was one. I'm a trained medical doctor and I too thought you were only having one baby. I just thought you had put on a little extra weight considering your diet, and lack of physical activity."

"Did you just call me fat?"

"What? No, I simply stated that you had put on a little bit of weight. Not enough to be considered fat."

"I'm just joking with you, Maur. Now help you're pregnant wife off this bed. Its starting to feel like I'm molding to the paper on this bed.

"I love you Jane."

"And I love you and our four kids. I love our life."


	11. AN

Hey hey names for the twins have been posted under Our Crazy Life, the first chapter should be up soon. See you in the next story.


End file.
